Operation Grace
by Musicgal4life7
Summary: Decided its best to come up with a real summary. It's a normal time in the DPD when Annie is faced with her hardest mission yet. Will she make it out? It just might take a complete stranger to make her realize life is short and that she shouldn't waste it without telling Auggie how she really feels. Question is will she? read and comment :
1. A normal morning at the DPD

_**Hello fellow lovers of Covert Affairs. I have a lot of ideas for this story so stay tuned for the next chapter! :) Please comment on what ya think.**  
_

* * *

_Here she comes,_ Auggie thought to himself as he heard the distinct clicking of Annie's kitten heels and the smell of her grapefruit perfume. Two things that he looked forward to in the mornings at Langley: a cup of coffee and Annie Walker. He grinned and turned to lean on the coffee cart as he heard her approach.

"Well, well, well good morning Miss Walker nice of you to join me." He said in a British accent and bowed like a gentleman. As he rose Annie could see a playful grin evolve on his face.

"Very funny Auggie, and good morning to you too" She replied smiling at her crazy best friend grabbing his arm as he led the way to the elevators using his laser cane. "Hey how did you know I was coming?"

"Easy, like I've told you before Annie your heels and your perfume give you away, you may be a spy but you can't fool a blind guy with extra sensitive senses." Auggie said matter of factly holding the door of the now open elevator as Annie got in.

Annie rolled her eyes, "My bad oh great one." Suddenly just as the doors were about to close a dark skinned hand appeared followed by its owner who quickly slid into the elevator, Jai.

Adjusting his perfectly tailored suit he smirked at the duo, "Good morning Annie" he said in his normal masqueraded charming tone. "Anderson" he said dryly only acknowledging his presence. _Crap, this should be interesting _Annie thought hearing Jai's last remark, him and Auggie were always scratching at each other's temper calling each other out and of course Auggie would have a smart remark back. She could tell by the mischievous grin and look in his sightless eyes.

"Good Morning Wilcox, off to ruin more careers today or are you in a backstabbing kind of mood today hmm?" _Here we go, _Annie thought to herself.

"Unlike you Anderson, some of us like promotions instead of staying on lower parts of the food chain by choice because of being scared to have more responsibility" Jai said as he stepped off the elevator smile beaming, claiming victory of this battle. Annie shocked at this comeback she could feel Auggie's bicep tense up at Jai's remark, he had hit a nerve. Quickly she felt him relax as he smirked and yelled out the elevator for the last word as he said,

"That was my choice; at least I didn't trample everyone who got in my way and kiss butt to get a promotion, a little desperate don't you think?" That wiped the smile off Jai's face. As the doors closed Annie looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"Unbelievable, one of these days you guys are going to kill each other!" She said exasperated, as they stepped off the elevator and onto their floor.

"Oh come on Walker just having a little fun. Besides I only do it to show Jai that even though he may be in control of his department he cannot control everyone."

"All I'm saying is yes Jai can get on peoples last nerve but wasn't that kind of overkill?"

"What can I say? I'm a passionate guy." He laughed as they parted ways while he went into his office. She smiled and thought to herself, _Passionate? That's for sure_. She couldn't help but start falling for him. All of the nights they spent at Allen's drinking and talking, how he always had her back on every mission, and how she could talk to him about everything….well everything except this. _Snap out of it Annie your just friends be happy with it_ she said shaking her head and concentrating on her work.

"Annie Walker", Annie looked up to see the owner of the voice who had called her name, Joan. The long blonde haired director of the CIA stood on the platform, Annie then followed her into her office. Joan took her place behind her desk leaning on her hands as she hovered over open case files.

"Annie I have a mission for you."


	2. Operation Grace

**Wow Thank you so much for the follows! Please let me know what you all think about the story so far! Chapter three will be up soon. :) thank you**

* * *

"Annie I have a mission for you" Joan said handing a manila envelope to Annie. Annie opened the envelope it contained files on a terrorist group in Israel named the Ghazi. "There are four main men Abduel Muhmen, Almakah Ameer, Abdallah Abd, and their leader Amir Amit."As Joan said each of the men's names their faces flashed on the screen across from Joan's desk. Annie looked at each of the men's pictures making a personal note on each of their faces engraving them into memory as Joan continued speaking.

"These men are radical terrorist that believe the U.S. government and the Israeli government are true enemies of Islam and that we are planning on annihilating the entire Islamic race. So in turn they are trying to take out all American political leaders that are coming into Israel next month. Your job is to find out their plans and where they are located so our army can infiltrate the group and eliminate the threat to our officials."

"What region are they possibly located?" Annie asked.

"They are rumored to be somewhere in Jerusalem" Joan said sitting down in her chair.

"In such a busy area, wouldn't that be easier to be found out?"

"Not if you are underground. Jerusalem has plenty of secret tunnels and pipelines that most people do not know about."

"I see…when do I leave?" Annie said standing up

"Two weeks, I have a team out there already finding all possible information that can be useful to you. Your best bet is to do the same here find out as much as you can."

Realizing what she would be stuck doing for two weeks she replied, "in other words I'll be stuck doing desk work for two weeks?"

"Yes, Annie but this will most likely be your hardest mission yet if you fail not only will the threat of security for many officials be threatened but, your life and all those stationed there will be also these men will stop at nothing." With those last words Joan dismissed Annie. Joan knowing that the worst possible thing to do was show worry didn't when Annie was around but that's exactly what she was doing, worrying. Annie had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Determined and ready for the task at hand Annie headed to Auggie's office to see what he knew about these men and to be quite honest she just needed his support. As she entered she quietly tiptoed stopping at the doorway. There he was as usual leaned back in his chair, stress ball in hand and headset on. She couldn't help but stare at his big brown eyes and his smile. Even though he couldn't use them she still got lost in them. Sometimes his being blind was to her advantage when that did happen. She couldn't imagine how she would explain it to him. She waited for him to finish his conversation before entering.

"No Stu not the files from 2001 I need the ones from '05. Yes, thank you and hey good luck on your date." Auggie chuckled; Stu had asked his advice on what to do for a date with one of their co-workers. His thoughts drifted to Annie maybe he should ask her on one? _No way I'm her best friend and man it would be awkward if she didn't feel the same as I did towards her_, he thought to himself besides he was happy just being friends…. wasn't he? He also on the other hand had Parker who decided to come back to him instead of going to the Peace Corps. They had something he was happy with her and couldn't imagine hurting her especially after everything she had given up for him but Annie, it was different with her. He had feelings for her but couldn't for the life of him figure out what they really were. Suddenly shaking his head and coming back to reality he could smell a faint scent of grapefruit. _Annie? _He thought to himself, was she really I his office or was his mind playing tricks on him because he was just thinking about her.

"Stu has a date? Who with?" Annie said curious about his conversation. _That confirmed it_ Auggie thought, _it really was her._

"Hasn't anyone told you that eavesdropping isn't nice Miss Walker?" He teased

"Yes" she replied walking and sitting on his desk "but spying is a part of my job description. Speaking of my job has Joan given you the details of my mission?"

Turning to face the direction of her voice knowing where she usually sat he threw her a copy of a file he had. "Operation Grace got it this morning I found a few things on the group the leader Amit and Ameer are actually brothers. Half-brothers to be precise their mother was killed during an invasion in Iraq on accident as a civilian casualty when that happened they blamed it on the U.S and have been building their group ever since."

"Interesting, thanks Auggie" she said standing up ready to leave and set to work. As she walked away Auggie yelled out "Hey Walker Allen's after work?" She smiled

"Sure Auggie, but I have a few things I have to do can I pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good see you then Annie" and with that Annie left his office.


	3. Caught in the act

**HEY everyone sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter been out of town. Hope you enjoy and thank you for adding my story!**

* * *

Annie walked out of the DPD at 6:30, smiling and excited as she walked out to her car. _Really Annie your acting like a teenager again on your first date_, she thought to herself as she slid into the driver's seat.

Meanwhile Auggie walked around searching for his leather jacket just as he heard the doorbell ring. _Dang it, she's not supposed to be here for another thirty minutes _he thought as he maneuvered around his furniture and to the door. He opened it preparing to be enveloped in Annie's grapefruit scent but instead he smelt…._was that jasmine_?

"Parker?" he asked quizzically

"Hi Auggie" she said as she entered the room, "Did you miss me?"

"Wow, yeah what are you doing here I thought you were setting up the new offices about the Peace Corps?" He said happily surprised.

Parker walked into the apartment and put her arms around him. She ran her fingers through his hair, while she whispered a reply into his ear "Let's just say I missed you and could not keep my mind off of you." Auggie ran his fingers around her back and whispered back.

"The feeling is mutual" just as he leaned in for a kiss just as he remembered…._Annie! Crap I promised we would go to Allen's together. I can't just cancel on her but Parker….get it right Aug Parkers the one you have a future with not Annie besides she will understand, just a rain check on two friends having drinks. Right? _

"Something wrong darling?" Parker said looking into Auggie's sightless eyes with concern. He stopped mid kiss and his eyes moved as if his mind was racing. Auggie came back to reality as soon as he heard Parkers voice.

"I'm fine" he replied with his innocent smile. "Just remember I had previous plans tonight, but I'll cancel them just got to make a quick call."

"Hurry back"

"I will"

Auggie went out on his patio and dialed Annie's number after a few short rings she picked up.

"Hey Auggie almost at your apartment"

"That's what I was calling you about Annie" he began hesitantly "Something's come up I'm going to have to ask for a rain check tonight…I'm sorry". Annie thought about what to say before responding so that her disappointment couldn't be heard.

"Sure Aug that's fine, is everything ok?" Just as he was about to respond truthfully he heard Parker open the screen door and stepped outside with him wrapping her arms around his waist. Auggie couldn't for some reason bring himself to tell Annie why he had to ditch her.

"Nothing's wrong just not feeling so well," he said fighting the guilty feeling churning in his stomach.

"Oh ok, well I hope you feel better it would suck to be alone on a Friday night" and with that Auggie hung up the phone. _What's wrong with you man, why do you feel guilty Parker loves you and Annie is just a friend who you have no chance with…right?_ He thought to himself.

In the car…

Annie felt bad for her best friend, especially since he was a ladies man and usually enjoyed the casual flirting that he did at Allen's with the young college girls. Although his flirting sometimes made Annie slightly jealous it was quite amusing to see him in action. She decided that if he couldn't go with her to Allen's, she would still make sure he had a nice Friday night.

After picking up a six pack Annie ran up the stairs to Auggie's apartment. Approaching his door she knocked ready to see his beautiful smile, instead she was met with a tall brunette.

"Hi can I help you?" Parker said quizzically looking at the blonde in the door way. Annie stared in shock but because of her training she quickly regained her composure.

"I was looking for Auggie, my names Annie Walker….I had some paperwork to go over with him."She said coming up with some excuse for being there.

"Oh it's nice to meet you I'm Parker", suddenly Auggie heard the conversation as he came in from the patio where they had been having dinner. _Annie_ he thought, he ran to the door hoping he could explain later or that she would understand why he had lied. Annie stared at Auggie wishing he could see the look she was giving him.

"Hi Annie" he said nervously, "I see you two have met."

"Yes we have" said Annie, "Auggie has told me great things about you Parker" Annie said politely.

"Yeah….Ann-" Auggie started trying to explain but Annie cut him off. "I did not know you had company I apologize for interrupting, I'll figure out the paperwork on my own" she said just wishing to get out of there as fast as she could. Annie walked swiftly onto the elevator and wished that the doors would close faster.


	4. Why did you lie to me?

**Next chapter. I promise for those who are mostly interested in the mission that we are getting there bare with me :)**

* * *

"I have to go make sure everything is ok with that paperwork she was referring to, it's important. Do you mind?" Auggie said knowing he should go after her. Parker could sense there was a underlying connection between Annie and Auggie but seeing the urgency in Auggie's eyes she couldn't say no.

"Sure" she said with a gentle kiss, "but hurry back ok?"

"I will" he replied. He grabbed his cane from behind the door and walked out the door. As soon as he heard the lock click he ran down the hallway his cane scanning quickly making sure to avoid anything that could interfere with his quest for Annie. He thought about what would be a quicker way of getting to her, _elevator? _No, she would be in the parking garage_. Stairs_? Only option. Auggie ran to the stair well and started down to the garage.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Annie leaned her head back as the numbers counted down within the elevator. Annie closed her eyes to think, putting all feelings aside as his best friend why would he lie to her? She trusted him with her life every mission and yet…. _he lied to her_. Suddenly, the doors of the elevator opened up, all Annie wanted was to go home and forget everything that had just happened so she could concentrate on her mission at hand.

* * *

Annie walked to the car Auggie gave her, the sound of her heels echoing off the walls. Just when she was almost to the car, a gateway out she heard the door from the stairs open.

"Annie!" Auggie shouted bursting out of the door. Annie stopped dead in her tracks not turning around. Auggie's sightless eyes darted back and forth trying his hardest to find her.

"Annie are you out there?" he shouted again. Annie continued to walk she didn't have time to mess with any excuses and frankly didn't want to confront him. He was the only one who she had a hard time putting on an act for. Auggie hear her kitten heels but they were getting farther away.

"Annie I hear you please can I explain?"

"There is nothing to explain Auggie" She said stopping sounding colder than she meant to. Auggie walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes there is", she whirled around and looked him straight in the face.

"Ok, fine than explain to me why you just didn't tell me Parker came back or the fact that as best friends and that I trust you with my life on almost a daily basis you still lied to me? Please I would love to hear why."

"Annie I'm sorry it's just that Parker literally just got back when I called you and I didn't want to disappoint you by canceling I never intended on hurting you." He said grabbing her shoulders, their faces literally an inch apart. Annie's shoulders felt like they were on fire as she stared into his eyes. Auggie wanted to kiss her but hesitated as she said,

"Ok."

"Is that all you have to say Annie?"

"No, actually there is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time," she started thinking that it was now or never to tell him how she felt. Suddenly Auggie's cell went off, it was Parker.

"I'm sorry Annie"

"It's ok Aug it can wait, I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Mission Commenced

Monday both Auggie and Annie were so caught up with Operation Grace that neither of them really had time to discuss what had happened the night before. After flooring it back to her apartment hoping the adrenalin rush would calm her nerves from what she almost told Auggie. After figuring out that she could not sleep she realized that telling Auggie how she felt could ruin everything she had worked for personally with Auggie and career wise at the DPD. She couldn't chance that she could lose that if he didn't feel the same, best she could do was concentrate on her mission and stay content with her relationship with Auggie. Two weeks basically flew by as Annie and Auggie found everything they could on the upcoming mission.

"Good morning Miss. Walker" Auggie said as he set a cup of coffee on Annie's desk. Slouched over piles of paperwork on her desk clearly exhausted she looked up at her best friend realizing who he was and what he had just sat down.

"Thank goodness Caffeine" she said grabbing the beverage and gulping it down hoping that it would give her some sort of wake up jolt. She had been up all night sorting through case files about the Ghazi group that other operatives had sent back and everything she could find on the tunnels in Jerusalem.

"Whoa there, someone's gonna get a buzz that way" Augggie said clearly amused hearing her scoff the drink down.

"A person can hope" she said polishing off the last of the coffee and running her hands through her hair. "Find anything on our guys?"

"Yes, actually I found a-."

"Auggie, Annie in my office" the blonde haired director Joan said interrupting the two. Before either of the two could answer Joan disappeared back into her domain.

"We've been summoned by the queen" Auggie joked "Shall we?" he said outstretching his arm for Annie to grasp. Annie groaned as she stood her back cracking as she arose.

"Auggie it is too early for you to be this perky."

"What can I say; it's part of my charm." As they filed into Joan's office she motioned for both of them to sit down while she finished a phone call. Joan then hung up the phone and walked around to the front of her desk smoothed her simple yet classy purple dress and leaned back as if saying she was ready.

"It's been two weeks since I have talked to either of you about Operation Grace. Our operatives have arrived back in the U.S. as of yesterday; I believe you received the files Annie? Also I have talked to the Israeli embassy the meeting is still set to go through on the previously set date so Annie you must be precise in finding where this operation is located we do not have much time." Joan paused for any questions then continued. "Now that I have told you what I have found tell me both of your Intel."

Auggie began, "I talked to a friend of mine in Jerusalem who has devoted his life to the study of the intricate tunnels within the city. After pulling a few strings he was able to give me these," he said holding up a thumb drive. Joan plugged it into her computer, opened the file it contained and pulled it up on the TV across from her desk. Suddenly multiple maps and 3d pictures appeared on the screen of the tunnels in Jerusalem. "Also," he continued "he said that there are some tunnels that are still public access so the group may have an entrance somewhere in one of those areas."

"Good work Auggie, that does still leave us from the look of these maps with hundreds of tunnels and entrances." Joan replied scanning through the maps.

"Looks like I have my hands full" Annie said leaning back. "Along with finding that Ameer and Amit are half- brothers I also have found that both were architects before their mother died and both know the tunnels probably like the back of their hands. Abd is a professional in explosives while Muhmen has contacts in weaponry."

"Annie you're going to be alone over there with the exception of us , this will be your hardest mission yet." Joan said

"I understand," Annie said standing up

"Ok you have what you need go get packed your flight leaves in an hour we will contact you with further information once you get there. Good luck" Joan said with an outstretched hand. Auggie handed Annie a flash drive in the shape of a ring to Annie with a copy of her data and maps on it. With that Annie left the office. Before she could get out the doors of the DPD Annie heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey Walker!" it was Auggie, she walked back to him.

"Did I forget something?" she asked

"Yeah this" and with that he gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear "stay safe Annie"

She smiled with tears in her eyes as she gave him a hug back "I will."

* * *

**TA DA told you it would come along ;) comment and add**


	6. Who are you?

**Chapter six on a roll. Sorry it took a while to upload I had a death in the family….. but anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

Annie laid her head back ready for the long flight to Israel clearly exhausted from the staying up all night; it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. Her mind wandered to what her sister, Danielle said about her actions when Auggie came up in conversation. Annie would smile and laugh so much more, when he was around she couldn't help it. If it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't have made it as long as she had at Langley. Annie's mind then turned to the mission, the faces of each of the men flashed before her eyes. She was nervous about this mission already like most but as soon as she was out on the field the adrenaline kicked in and she could handle it but this one was different. She could tell by the look Joan gave her as she left her office: confident but with a slight twinge of worry plus it seemed there was something that she had decided not to divulge to Annie. Before Annie could ponder it in her subconscious any longer the plane lurched forward as it hit the landing strip causing her to suddenly awake as the plane through her forward also. Realizing her surroundings Annie focused on the task at hand. The mission had started. After Annie got off the plane, went through customs and to retrieve her bags her phone started to ring. As she fumbled around trying to find it a woman bumped into her causing her to drop her bag. The young woman turned around and mumbled her apologies in Hebrew and walked swiftly away. Besides the fact she spoke in Hebrew Annie could tell she was Israeli long dark brown wavy hair and deathly piercing yet beautiful brown eyes. Annie stared for a second it sounded crazy but she thought she had seen those eyes before. Annie shook her head, clearly she was losing it. She then finally found her phone and answered, it was Langley "hello?" she said shifting her bags.

"Hey Walker have a nice trip to the Middle East?" a voice answered, it was Auggie.

"Hey, yeah I guess although I wish they would give sleeping passengers warning before the get slammed into the seat in front of them during landing." She said sarcastically.

"Aw poor thing" Auggie teased.

"Very funny Aug," she smirked "Now where am I going from here?"

"There is a safe house a few blocks from the airport I'll send you the address, now don't forget you are just an American tourist interested in Jerusalem's ancient architecture."

"I won't forget, besides I can't really blend here if I wanted to blonde hair kinda stands out."

"Well, good luck Annie I will call you in the morning with further instructions." With that they hung up. Annie caught a taxi from the airport to the address Auggie had sent her. It was getting late and Annie was very happy to finally make it to the safe house. As Annie walked into a beautiful ancient building she was fascinated at the arches. It was clearly renovated but still had the ancient charm expected in Jerusalem. Annie climbed the stairs to the safe house and opened the door. After securely locking the door behind her and putting the earwig in following protocol just in case Auggie need to contact her she then threw her bags on the bed and collapsed alongside them when a balcony leading off her room. She walked outside taking in the beautiful sight of the city as the sun cast a beautiful glow across the dome of the rock while it set creating a picturesque beauty. She smiled softly to herself loving how peaceful it felt as she leaned on the balcony closing her eyes as a breeze danced across her face. _How could anyone want to destroy or fight over such a beautiful place?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she could sense something was slightly off but before she could figure out what it was it grabbed her by the throat…literally. Suddenly a great force of a being grabbed her by her throat and tried its hardest to pull her over the balcony to her doom. Annie went into defense mode she made a quick jab into the beings stomach three times before the beings grip released enough for Annie to get out of its grasp. She ran into the room and grabbed her gun from her purse but it was too late the being kicked it out of her hands and tackled Annie to the ground placing its arm across Annie's throat again. This time Annie became face to face with her assailant and possible assassin. Looking down at her were the two piercing brown eyes from the airport. It was the young woman who was now hovering and trying to choke the life out of her. While trying to push the woman off of her she thought she saw a look of.. it couldn't be.. _surprise_? Cross the woman's face also seeing who her victim was. She must have remembered Annie also. The woman hissed at Annie in Hebrew "Who are you?" Instead of answering Annie pushed the woman off of her long enough to stand the woman followed suit but as she quickly popped up she clawed her forehead and then kicked Annie in the stomach and making Annie hit the wall. Annie now pretty pissed off herself let one hit right in the mouth of the woman then roundhouse kicked her making the woman fall to the ground. _I am not in the mood for this_ _crap_ Annie thought as she grabbed the woman by her hair and threw her against the bathroom door while she retrieved her gun she yelled back in Hebrew at the woman only an inch from her face,

"Who are YOU, who sent you?" The woman stared at her coldly as blood ran from her lip. Suddenly Annie could hear Auggie through her earwig.

"Annie what's going on we sensed a disturbance in your room?" Auggie shouted, worry laced in his voice. Annie wiped the blood that trickled on her forehead as she pointed the gun at the young woman making sure she stayed put.

"You're a little late Aug a woman just tried to kill me." There was a long pause. "Auggie did you hear me!" she yelled.

"Annie is she Israeli?" he said calmly. Annie glared at her prisoner as she answered.

"Yes why?"

"Annie she wasn't supposed to be there till tomorrow but….. she will be working with you I was to inform you about it in the morning." Annie stood there in disbelief

"I'm working with her?" The woman's eyes warmed up from her icy glare as they softened at the realization that this blonde woman was not an intruder.

"You are from the CIA?" she said in perfect yet accented English. Still unsure about how to take this woman she replied carefully.

"Yes, Annie Walker" Annie then lowered her gun slowly and exchanged it by raising her hand in greeting.

"Tzipora Shafir, I work for Mossad" she replied while firmly shaking her hand.

**Please comment thank you.**


	7. Mussad Madame

**HEY EVERYONE :D sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter have had a lot going on but i haven't forgotten the story. Thank you so much for the add story and author alerts and please comment and let me know what you think i love reading them :)**

* * *

Annie looked at Zipporah in bewilderment, how could someone who had just tried to arrange a meeting with her and her maker be so civil only a few minutes later? Still out of breath Annie chocked out, "if we were assigned to work together than why did you try to kill me?" Zipporah crossed her arms ready to justify her actions to this snappy American agent.

"I have been here for three days and I was informed by my agency that you were not supposed to be here until tomorrow, its force of habit and training to do what you Americans call: act now ask questions later?" She said in a strong but clear Israeli accent.

"Well it seems as if we were both misinformed" Annie said clearly irritated as she put her gun back into her bag and turned to examine the gash in her head that her partner had so graciously given her. The room was filled with hostile tension as both patched their wounds inflicted by the other. Annie turned as Zipporah went into the bathroom; her CIA training at the farm had taught her to scope out her surroundings. If only she would have done that before her assault then maybe she wouldn't have been so caught off guard _great going Annie_ she muttered to herself. As she looked around the room that once looked beautiful and elegant now looked like a wreck because of the fight. Suddenly a door caught Annie's eye it led to an adjoining room she wondered how she could have not noticed it before. Annie peered at her new "partner" who now sat on the side of the bathtub bandaging her hand and cleaning the busted lip that Annie gave her.

She was average height maybe a little on the shorter side. Fit, but in her line of work you had to be in order to fight and stay alive. She seemed young very young but she could fight Annie would give her that; she thought as her head throbbed where Zipporah had clawed her. Her hair just as Annie had noticed at the airport was long and wavy, the color of chestnut brown on the verge of being black. One thing amongst that confused Annie the most about the Mussad agent was her eyes. For some strange reason Annie felt that they reminded her of someone but she couldn't place them.

As Annie turned to clean up the room Zipporah turned to look and do her own evaluation of this American agent. Usually she hated working with other people none the less ones from other countries. They were just deadweight to her plus she liked only having to worry about herself being in danger. Although in this case this blonde haired brown eyed agent seemed to be able to hold her own she thought as she looked at the busted lip she had as she stared at her reflection. She didn't just think she could hold her own she knew it. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad. Leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom Zipporah said, "I promise I do not always greet new people by trying to end their life." She smirked.

Annie stopped what she was doing and turned while crossing her arms, showing a small grin. "Well I promise I don't always hold a gun on those I meet either."

"Well that's good to know Annie, so now that we have that out of the way let's get this room back in order then maybe look into getting some dinner hmm?"

"Sounds like a plan" Annie replied happy that she would possibly be able to find some answers to her questions. After cleaning the room both ordered room service and sat down to a meal.

"Can I ask a question Zipporah?" Annie said before taking a sip of water.

"Depends on the question what do you want to know?"

"How old are you? I mean you seem young to be a part of Mussad."

Zipporah stopped eating and stared at Annie as if trying to understand the question.

"If you are worried about my capability of working on this mission you shouldn't be I've been doing this for three years and I haven't failed yet." She said clearly offended.

"I didn't mean to question your capability I was just curious trust me the gash in the head you gave me is proof enough."

Zipporah looked down at her fork and back at Annie and smiled _I really need to work on my person skills_ she thought. "I'm sorry I am just not used to working with others and I tend to suspect bad out of everything, it's a part of my job and yours also, yes? Well, to be honest I am sixteen."

"Sixteen? How in the world? I was working at my uncle's store at sixteen not working for the government and being trained to be an assassin." Annie exclaimed clearly astonished by this young operative.

"It's in my family it's my life. My brother also is in the agency along with other family members. Besides over here age really doesn't matter and I'm considered an adult once I have my bat mitzvah at thirteen. I would do anything for my country."

"I see, wait who is your brother?" Annie said thinking she may know who Ziporrah's eyes reminded her of.

"I can't tell you that against protocol you should know that" Ziporrah said finishing her dinner and turning to put it back on the service cart, when suddenly Annie blurted out her guess.

"Eyal Lavin?" Annie said with a sparkle in her eye hoping she was right.

"How did you know that?" Zipporah replied in amazement.

"I worked with him before and you both have the same eyes" Annie said thinking back to when she worked with Eyal. Along with those deep brown eyes he was very charming…and probably the most devious man she ever met but he was good at what he did.

"He is my half-brother; our father is the leader of terrorist prevention in Mussad. Now that I have answered your questions let us talk about the case." She replied quickly wanting to change the subject.


	8. Phone calls

**Chapter 8 woo! Thank you all so much for the comments I love reading them! Please let me know what you think as always.**

* * *

As both girls finished their meal they sat down and decided to talk about the mission and compare information. As Annie explained the information she had gathered and had previously talked about with Auggie and Joan she realized just how committed this teenage assassin was. Zipporah asked questions and made comments like she was a veteran. Right before Zipporah could go into the information that she had on the group Annie's phone rang.

"Sorry," Annie said as she pulled out her phone to see who was calling, it was Auggie. She couldn't help but grin when she seen it was him but then she realized that Zipporah was looking at her quizzically. "Do you mind if I take this?" Annie asked.

"Not at all," Zipporah said while she chuckled and rose to go to her own room. "Um, I'll be back in a few minutes I have a phone call to make myself." She said with a smirk as she closed the door behind her that led to the adjoining room. Annie answered her phone and walked outside to the balcony.

"Any other surprises Auggie?"

"Sorry Annie I was not informed that she was there" Auggie said still sounding a little worried. "Are you ok?" Auggie added as he left the DPD and whipped out his cane.

"I'm fine we both are just a little banged up" Annie looked out over the balcony again as she breathed in the night air.

"Good glad to hear it, have you talked about operation Grace yet?"

"I've debriefed her on what we have she was just about to tell me her side when you called"

"Ah ok well she should guide you on what to do next make sure to check in by noon tomorrow" Auggie stopped wondering if he should say what he wanted to.

"OK my handler anything else?" Annie teased. This was his chance Auggie thought about it and suddenly it just came out of him.

"Actually yes, Annie stay safe ok I need you to come back to me ok.." he paused _Why the heck did you just say that you sound like an idiot_ he thought so he added "…I need your coffee delivery in the morning it's a nightmare with Stu trying to get it." _Yeah that sounded like one of my smart-alic remarks_.

Annie was no fool she caught Auggie's true meaning. _Did he just say what I think he said _Annie thought_; wait not the part about coffee but before that_. _Did he just sound…. more caring than usual_? She knew he cared as a friend but there was a…..tenderness about his voice. She shook her head _nah he's with Parker and it just sounded different because I'm so tired from jet lag_. She then teased back "You poor thing glad that's all I'm needed for around the DPD."

"Get some rest Walker talk to you later"

"Will do, night Aug."

"Shalom Annie"

**-Meanwhile during Annie and Auggie's conversation-**

Zipporah picked up her phone and looked at it in her hands as she had said to Annie she also had a phone call to make except by the smile she seen on Annie's face she knew she would not be as happy to make this one. She dialed the number. (**This conversation happens in Hebrew but I will write it in English**)

A strong serious voice answered "Joshua Levin's office."

"It's me, Ezekiel" Zipporah said getting straight to the point. Recognizing the voice Ezekiel's voice changed to one of love as he whispered.

"Zipporah, wonderful to hear from you sweetheart how's the mission going?"

Zipporah smiled to herself slightly. "I don't have time to chat darling besides Abba would kill you if he knew you were in love with one of his agents."

"Don't you mean his daughter?" he said quietly

The smile disappeared off of Zipporah's face and replied sternly "In order to be called his daughter means he would actually have to care about me you know that. Now please put me through to him I need to know what my next orders are."

"I know, I shouldn't have corrected you…I'll put you through."

"Thank you Ha'ahava sheyli (my love)" She replied quietly and waited to hear her father's voice.

"Levin" her father's ruff voice stated.

"It's Zipporah Abba" She said as if she was talking to just another stranger.

"Did you meet the American operative?" he said getting to the point and sounding busy.

"Yes I did I was-" She stopped realizing something. "Wait you knew she was coming today and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Didn't matter" he said shortly

"Didn't matter?" Zipporah said getting agitated. "You told me she wasn't to be here until tomorrow I almost killed her thinking she was an intruder!"

"Oh, well that wouldn't have changed the operation. Anyway I want you and the American to go to a gala at Binyanei Hauma- the international convention center in Jerusalem. We have your equipment ready for the mission tomorrow, you will meet with Ezekiel." He said in an indifferent tone. Zipporah looked at her watch it was almost 10 pm.

"We will be there" she replied with a sigh and with that she heard a click on the other line.

Annie sat on her bed and unpacked all of her things when Zipporah walked in. Annie looked up and smiled.

Zipporah crossed her arms and looked at Annie "I hope you have an evening gown in there" she said motioning to Annie's suitcase.

Annie looked at her quizzically. "Why's that?"

"We have a quick job to do before we turn in for the night"


	9. Rondevue romance & meeting an old friend

**HEY EVERYONE! sorry for such a long wait for this chapter been really busy so to make up for it i will try and post two chapters today. Thank you so much for the favs and comments they make me sooo happy. let me know what you think about this new chapter!**

* * *

After filling Annie in on their mini mission to retrieve useful equipment for the operation both ladies slipped into their evening gowns so they could blend with the other party guests. Annie looked in the mirror as she smoothed out her turquoise dress. The dress was quite form fitting and one shouldered, on the shoulder sat a beautiful diamond broach that led into a silver beaded design that led all the way down to the bottom of her dress. Annie's hair was swept up into a loose side bun with only a few pieces out that framed her face; her outfit was finished with a pair of matching teal shoes.

"Are you ready?" Annie said knocking on Zipporah's door just as Zipporah opened the door. She fastened on her last earring as she replied,

"Yes I am, nice dress."

"Thanks, you too" Annie said looking at her partner. Zipporah looked like she could be in her mid-twenties, not a young teenager the way she was dressed. She wore a simple long black halter dress with a deep cut back that exposed her slender frame and a slit on the side that started from mid-thigh down and exposed the red silk interior of the dress. She had her hair down and wavy accented by ruby earrings and choker and had on a classic pair of shiny black Louboutin heels with red soles. Annie noticed the shoes and smiled.

"I have a pair just like those" she said as she grabbed her purse and thought about how Auggie had always called them kitten heels.

"Well they are not the easiest things to walk in but they look good" Zipporah said putting her hands on her hips and laughing. "Now we must go, Ezekiel is waiting for us to pick up the equipment." With that both young women left to head to the gala. When they got there Zipporah pulled Annie into the alley next to the building.

"How are we getting in?" Annie asked peering at the side of the building.

"Well we were not exactly invited so time to improvise hmm?" Zipporah said pointing up to a fire escape on the corner of the building.

"Wonder where that leads to?"

"Second floor ladies room."

"How do you know that?"

Zipporah looked at Annie and chuckled "it's not the first time I've had to sneak into this place." Annie pulled down the ladder and both climbed into the building. The air around them instantly became engulfed in the distant sounds of music and people chatting from the floor below.

"Ezekiel should be in our normal meeting place down by the bar." Zipporah said as they walked down the stairs. Zipporah was right as soon as the bar came into view she signaled Annie. Annie thought to herself, _not a bad looking guy._ Ezekiel was tall and very young just like Zipporah, he was fit and of course was Israeli his eyes were a dark brown and he had slight stubble on his face while his dark curly hair was slicked back. (The following conversations from now on during this chapter are all in Hebrew.)

"Good evening ladies" Ezekiel greeted as he turned to face the two.

"Good evening" Annie said while Zipporah just grinned slightly.

"Where is the package?" Zipporah said trying to get down to the task at hand

"Ah, you must be Miss. Annie Walker" Ezekiel gathered as he kissed her hand ignoring Zipporah's promptness. Zipporah rolled her eyes at his gesture.

"Are all young Mussad agents this charming?" Annie chuckled.

Zipporah scoffed "Just the ones who like to show off" Annie laughed at how much the two reminded her of Auggie and herself the way they played off of each other, it was a bittersweet feeling.

"I do admit though, Zipporah is the most beautiful of our agents" Ezekiel said trying to redeem himself as he stared sincerely at her. Annie noticed a slight blush came to Zipporah's cheeks but she played it off.

"He is supposed to say that, I have known him to long and know too much about him." She teased "Now where is the package Ezekiel?"

"In the back room upstairs, Annie could you stay and keep an eye out that no one follows us let us just say that I wasn't exactly invited to this noble occasion." He said with a charming smirk as he led Zipporah up the stairs. Annie nodded knowing that there had to be more between those two than just simple teasing, she then decided to order herself a cocktail and leaned back against the bar and scoped out all of the true guests of the event.

As soon as Ezekiel led Zipporah up the stairs and out of sight he grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. She smiled at him adoringly both not speaking but letting their eyes say it all. He let her into the room and led her to the back wall. He then opened the air vent and pulled out a large black case containing the equipment for Annie and Zipporah.

"Thank you Ezekiel" Zipporah whispered only inches from his face.

"What? Nothing to show your gratitude?" he responded all cocky. Zipporah leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly as she pulled back her eyes looked him over; she smirked and turned to leave. Before she could get away from him he grabbed her wrist. "Oh no, you don't think I'll let you go that easy." He spun her around and into his arms pulling her to him giving her a long passionate kiss. She dropped the case and wrapped her arms around his neck and into his curly hair. Finally when the two young sweethearts came up for air Zipporah giggled slightly and whispered,

"We shouldn't be doing this I'm on an operation and this is against protocol"

"To heck with protocol, I have not seen you face to face in three months with your father keeping you out on missions all the time besides we won't have to worry about protocol much longer." Ezekiel then kissed her again as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Zipporah stood there enjoying the moment when his last words hit her, she pulled back to look at him in his eyes.

"What do you mean we won't have to worry about protocol much longer?" she said with a completely serious tone.

Ezekiel sighed, "I was hoping to tell you after the mission but apparently I let it slip on accident" he said leaning on a nearby table. Zipporah crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After finishing her cocktail Annie looked at her watch 12:45pm she was tired and jet lagged. _Come on Zipporah I'm ready to go back to the hotel, _she thought gazing up the grand staircase. She then paid the bartender for her drink when a man caught the corner of her eye.

"Wonderful party isn't it?" he said as he leaned on the bar and looked at Annie.

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "Hello Eyal"


	10. uncovered past and a newfound friendship

"What are you doing here Eyal?" Annie said happy to see her old friend but wondering why he was there.

"Can't a man have a little fun besides one could ask the same Miss. Walker?" he said nudging her arm. "Come on let's dance" With that both moved onto the dance floor.

"You still didn't answer my question," she said as they moved to the beat of the music.

"I'm here on…professional and personal business" he replied.

"I met your sister" Annie said as he spun her around. Eyal looked at her bewildered.

"How could you? I told you Sarah died years ago."

Annie looked back at Eyal in the same confused manner. "I was referring to your sister Zipporah"

"Oh, her" he said coolly "She is my step sister, she came out of one of my father's flings after mine and Sarah's mother died not long after Sarah was killed."

Annie was shocked of how Eyal didn't even recognize Zipporah as his own sister but just a mistake made by his father. "I..see" Annie stuttered trying comprehend. "As a matter of fact I am here to meet her tonight" he continued, "Abba (father) wanted me to remind her of what is expected of her, it's wonderful to be able to see you as a bonus Annie, I hear your working with her?"

"Yes" Annie said still puzzled at her friend's reaction.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back upstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(in Hebrew)**

"What do you mean we won't have to worry about protocol much longer?" she said with a completely serious tone.

Ezekiel sighed, "I was hoping to tell you after the mission but apparently I let it slip on accident" he said leaning on a nearby table. Zipporah crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"I've been offered a job in America to work as a liaison between the U.S. and Israel on any operations that involve both countries…like this one." Zipporah sat down and looked at the floor.

"So that means that you are leaving Israel?"

"Yes," he started as he held her hands in his "but I want you to come with me, Zi we could start a whole new life there together. We are both young and have long lives ahead of us. Just think we could live in a world where the threat of bombs are something we here on the news, where you and I are safe." He stood with her in his arms once again as he gazed into her eyes. "Every day I worry about if I'll ever see you again or if I'll get that call to your father saying a mission went wrong and your hurt….Zipporah Shafir I love you and I can't bear to see you hurt." He said as he held her face in his hands.

"I love you too Ezekiel Laham," she said as she grasped his hand and looked down as tears welled up in her eyes slowly saying words she didn't want to say but knew she had to. "But I can't go with you."

"Why?" he said with a desperately pleading look in his eyes as she backed away from him.

"Ezekiel, Mussad is my life you know that, it's all I know, all I've been taught, all I've grown up in."

"That's not true, Zipporah I have known you our whole lives what happened to that young girl who loved to write stories and had creative ideas on how to get out of any of our crazy situations?" he said optimistically hoping to lighten the mood, which it did not.

"Abba happened, and losing Sarah, do you realize how hard it is spending your whole life trying to measure up to a sister you never even met and always being looked down upon because I was the mistake that my father and brother never wanted!" she said her voice becoming bitter and starting to raise.

"That's why I want you to come away with me and forget all of this." He pleaded grabbing her shoulders. She pushed him away and grabbed the black case containing what she really came for.

"This is all I know and if I were to leave now I could kiss having even the agent director relationship I have now with Abba away." Her eyes had become dry again her hard agent cover coming back into view. She leaned forward to kiss him on his cheek and said quietly and calmly, "I hope you find the life you want in America and someone you can share it with." With that she walked away with her package in hand. Ezekiel knew better that to keep trying once Zipporah had made up her mind so he stood there as she walked away.

"I forgot to mention one other thing" he called out.

"What's that?" she said not turning around still making her way to the door.

"Eyal's here, more than likely socializing with that American of yours." He said with no emotion, he was numb to everything at that moment. Zipporah stopped right before opening the door dread filled her body,

"Thanks for the tip agent Laham" she said calmly as she walked back out to the party.

Annie laughed at Eyal and his charming jokes when she saw Zipporah at the top of the stairs looking at her. Zipporah simply motioned to where they came into the building with her eyes, signaling it was time to leave. Annie nodded slightly agreeing,

"Leaving so soon are we?" Eyal said as he looked up to where his sister stood.

"Yep, my business seems to be done here" she said as she headed up the stairs.

"Mine is just beginning" he said as he followed her up the stairs. Annie made it up the stairs and next to Zipporah as they started walking.

"Everything go smoothly?" Annie asked sensing Zippporah was agitated at something.

"Yes, we now have everything we need." Zipporah said with a far off look in her eyes and turned to give a small grin to her.

"Zipporah" Eyal yelled at the two they both stopped.

"Annie you take the case I'll meet you in the alley, here take this just in case" Zipporah said hiking up her dress revealing a knife in its sheath on her thigh.

"No need" Annie said motioning to her purse. "You seem to forget that I'm not new at this either, I have a little army of bullets to keep me safe" she said slyly.

Zipporah scoffed, "Agent Walker I do believe we will get along just fine" she said smiling with a mischievous grin dancing in her eye as she handed Annie the case. As Annie walked away she could hear a cold exchange of words between the two half siblings in Hebrew as she walked away…..


	11. Set up

**HEY everyone wow it has been a while since i posted anything and i truly apologize i will do my best to keep adding things more frequently. let me know your thoughts on the story!**

* * *

Annie ran quietly down the hallway (a task she had learned to do while in heels) to the window in which she and Zipporah had entered and climbed out onto the fire escape. She then made her way down to the alley with the case in hand. As soon as she made it to the ground she heard the window slide open above her. Annie ducked into the shadows making sure there weren't any unwelcome followers when she saw Zipporah's small dark frame come onto the fire escape and climb down without making a sound. As soon as she hit the ground Annie came back into the dimly lit alley, she seen something on her partner's face she was not expecting…tears…two of them being the only sign of what had happened between Eyal and his little sister.

"You ok?" Annie asked not knowing exactly what to say.

"I am fine, the car should be parked right around the corner" Zipporah responded calmly, her voice deep and emotionless. Annie decided not to pry as they both walked silently to the car.

"Mr. Laham seemed nice" Annie said trying to lighten the mood as they rode back to the hotel, _Auggie is so much better at this than I am _she thought to herself.

"He's been my best friend since we were children" Zipporah said with a slight grin.

"Seems more than just friendship" Annie said teasing the young operative happy that the mood was lighter. Zipporah just looked at the American and laughed not saying anything more when the twinge of sadness hit her as the conversation she had had with Ezekiel came flooding back.

"And you Annie, do you have a special person in your life?

Annie hesitated, "No, I don't". Zipporah busted out laughing to Annie's surprise.

"You American spies, Annie my friend I hope you can lie better than that when it comes to business, do you honestly think I didn't know that little change in voice when you talked to that handler of yours?" she said slyly

"What do you mean?" Annie said defensively

"Your voice, it changes when you talk to him" Annie thought of when Danielle had told her the same thing, now a complete stranger had noticed it also.

"Am I that obvious?" Annie said.

"What's his name?"

"Auggie"

"Auggie?"

"It's short for August"

"Ah now I understand, here we are back to base safe and sound" Zipporah said as she parked.

The two stopped their conversation for another time as they went into Zipporah's room. Annie closed the curtains while Zipporah locked the door and slung the black case onto her bed and opened it. Inside it was two ear wigs, a camera, a G.P.S. device and what looked to be a USB port. Zipporah picked up the ear wigs and handed one to Annie,

"These ear pieces have been set to a frequency where your handler can speak to the both of us as a way of communication. I usually do not work with one but your country has requested it for this mission." Zipporah explained as she put her ear wig in Annie nodded in agreement and did the same as Zipporah continued. "This camera is to be used to take photos of the target as proof for our countries, while this G.P.S. system shall show us where exactly they are to be found for further use." She said holding up each piece of equipment as she explained.

Annie held up the USB port, looked at it and said "This is used to deliver our Intel via satellite to both of our agencies and once we are done it can be destroyed by pulling this pin in the side." Annie pointed at the pin and smirked at Zipporah "I'm not the only one who knows her gadgets"

"I can see that" Zipporah said chuckling, "Now, we must get some rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Annie nodded in agreement as she headed into her room she stopped and turned to look at her young partner as she locked up the equipment, "Shalom Zipporah". Zipporah looked up and smiled "Shalom Annie."


	12. I dreamed a dream

**Hey everyone I haven't written in a while. Been on a hiatus really but I'm back now. hope you like this chapter please comment and add:)**

* * *

"Good morning ladies" Auggie teased as he greeted his favorite operative and her new partner through their earwigs. Annie looked at her phone shine bright 7 am,

"Auggie morning wake up calls are unusual for you besides isn't it a little late over there?" Annie said as she finished brushing her hair out and got up just as Zipporah walked into the room.

"Well, let's just say I couldn't sleep" Auggie said as he sat back in his chair and thought about Annie.

"So this is the handsome Auggie that I have heard about" Zipporah commented in her strong accent looking at Annie with a devilish, playful grin as she walked through the adjoining doorway. Annie looked at her with a shocked expression and mouthed to her to stop.

"Annie, said I was handsome huh? Then again what can I say I look pretty good for a blind guy" Auggie said coolly but inside delighted to hear that comment.

"OK, back on work now please." Annie said lacing up her boots.

"Right" Auggie said switching back into professional mode "our intelligence informants have heard rumors about the Ghazi group being located on the south side of Jerusalem. You ladies will have to find out exactly where, Annie has the maps of the tunnel systems on her Ipad."

"Got it, thanks Auggie" Annie replied as she swung her shoulder bag on and checked to make sure she had everything.

"Hold it Walker, look these guys are not your average terrorists. You are in their territory and they know it better than you so stay alert and if either of you even senses you are being tailed then destroy the usb and get the heck out of Dodge ok?" Auggie said sternly.

"Out..of….Dodge?" Zipporah said questioning while she too finished getting her gear.

"It's an expression" Annie laughed "It's Auggies way of saying be careful and don't get caught"

"That, I understand" Zipporah said as she slid her knife into its sheath and concealed it under her shirt. Seing Zipporah do so made Annie smirk.

"Don't worry Aug, we got this" Annie replied before switching off her earwig

Both women went downstairs and out to the bustling streets of Jerusalem as they passed street vendors. Annie was dressed as a tourist with a guide book in hand as Zipporah who looked as a native guide pointed out things and showed her around. They continued this charade for at least an hour as they made their way through the city weaving in and out of streets.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Auggie rubbed his sightless eyes and yawned he was clearly exhausted. He had his watch read him the time 12:45 AM, it was late but he was seriously worried about Annie and couldn't have gone home without hearing her voice. _What is wrong with you man you are losing it _Auggie thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair. The more he spent time with Parker he realized that the only thing he honestly had in common with her was her brother which had brought them together in the first place, but Annie man, did he care about her. He hated the nervous feeling he got every time she left for a mission and how he longed to be able to go out in the field with her and make sure she was safe. The more he thought about her he drifted off to sleep. As he slowly slipped into some much needed rest. His subconscious then started forming a story of its own as he began to dream….

* * *

…"_Auggie…..Auggie"_ in his mind he could hear Annie whispering his name as she walked toward him in a flowing white dress as her hair blew in the wind. Auggie could picture her in his mind from what people had said about her. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as her brown eyes sparkled and she reached out for him she was surrounded by fog and even though she was close to him her voice sounded far away. "_Auggie tell me…why did you lie to me….there is something I have been meaning to tell you…..Auggie"_ Auggie reached out for her and held onto her wanting to answer her questions but he was restricted in some way. Suddenly the fog became thicker and darker Annie's dress began to turn gray and the fog began to pull her away. He continued to try and answer but couldn't all he could do was see her be pulled away from him he cried out for her in the dream but then all he could hear was the fog laughing and saying _you lost your chance. _Auggie kept calling her name…..

* * *

"Auggie…dude wake up…Auggie!" A male voice shouted bringing Auggie back to reality as he sat up in his chair clearly startled as he concentrated on the voice.

"Aug, its Stu not Annie here dude wake up!" Stu said again as he set a cup of coffee in front of him. Auggie checked the time 7:00 AM, he smelt the coffee and reached out for the cup to take a swig…the java tasted like mud. Auggie cleared his throat.

"Stu, I know I'm blind but man I don't think this is Coffee" he said hoping he didn't say anything embarrassing because of his dream.

"Sorry,…hey are you ok I came in here about to ask you how Operation Grace is going and you were out cold and mumbling Agent Walker's name?" Stu asked quizzically as he leaned on Auggie's desk and stared at him.

"Everything is ok Stu; just go do your work" Auggie lied hoping Stu wouldn't notice. The dream scared him he knew he had to tell Annie how he felt soon or else he might lose her just like in the dream.

"Ok, boss man" Stu smirked knowing Auggie was lying but knew not to pry.


End file.
